


(I want to be) With You

by amorshownu



Series: Dream Part .02 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, M/M, past jaehyungparkian, possible cameos by more idols, sungpil, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: A short Sungpil series based on Astro's Dream Part.02 album.With You- Sungjin realizes he's in love with one of his best friends.





	(I want to be) With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i love song-fics so most of this is gonna be loosely based on a song from Astro's Dream Part .02. i hope you guys love it as much as i love creating it <3

 

 

 

> _Every time you look at me like that_ _,_
> 
> _my heart beats faster_
> 
> _I want your heart, what if you see how crazy I am?_
> 
> _I’m afraid, I can’t go on without you_
> 
> _You’re the one who is my dream, come to me_

 

Sungjin read the lyrics again, humming the music as he did so. With every line, he pictured wide eyes crinkling closed with laughter; a laugh that carried a melodious sound that rivaled even the most beautiful songs. Even the way Wonpil’s nose scrunched when he laughed was adorable. The smile in his lips grew wider as he recalled all the laughter they've shared as friends. Still smiling like an idiot, he placed the guitar on the couch next to him and leaned forward reaching for his phone to see if Wonpil had texted him.

Almost as if a record scratched in his mind, Sungjin paused hand hovering over his phone. Exactly twenty minutes, the younger male had texted him about being busy with practice and promised to call him when he was done. Why did he suddenly want his phone to ring, only to hear Wonpil's enthusiastically tell him how practice went?

“Oh no…” The man began to mutter over and over under his breath as he began walking to Younghyun’s room. Sungjin liked Wonpil! As more than his friend, than his neighbor, he was in love with the other. How he didn't notice before was a mystery to him.

They'd been friends for years now. The two meet while Youngk and Jaehyung were dating. Hanging out together became a routine once they got tired of third-wheeling for the love birds. Even after Youngk and Jae broke-up they all remained friends. Jae eventually began dating a spunky girl called Jamie, while Youngk focused on his music. The strangest thing of it all was that the three ran a video channel together to review music, post songs covers and do the occasional eating show.

Sungjin stopped in front of Youngk's door to check his phone one last time with a sigh. Nothing, no texts, calls or voices messages Wonpil must've still been at practice. The man opened the door and stepped inside.

“I’m in love with my best friend!”

Youngk and Dowoon looked up in surprise as Sungjin announced that once he opened the door. The pair was huddled together watching something in YoungK’s laptop probably research for their upcoming collaboration.

“I love you too, man. What brought on this confession? Do you need a discount to buy guitar strings again?” YoungK asked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled with amusement. Next to him, Dowoon chuckled taking the laptop from the blond to lower the lid and place it under a pillow.

“No, no, not you! Wonpil, I'm in _love_ with him.” Sungjin stressed the words as he sat defeated in a desk chair.

“I thought I was your best friend! We'll get back to that one later since you look so freaked out. What's wrong with being in love with him?”

“Wonpil is a great guy, Sungjin. He might only know who to cook one thing but his seaweed soup is to die for.” Dowoon commented with a smile making Youngk nod in agreement as Sungjin dropped his head on his hands with a groan.

“I know he's a great guy! That's one of the reasons why I fell for him, I think… Wonpil is caring, sweet, his smile lights up any room plus he's also sexy which is a welcomed plus but we can't all be jaehyungparkian and be weirdly okay after we break-up… I'd be devastated if I lost his friendship.”

The pair in bed shared a look at a loss for words. Dowoon mouthed that he was going to go pointing at the door, making Youngk nod with a sad smile. On his way out the youngest stopped by Sungjin and placed a hand on his hair softly. “Cheer up, dude. See you guys later.” With a smile to Sungjin and Youngk, the youngest walked out calling out that he'll text Youngk later before they hear the apartment door close.

“I hated Jae for the longest time after our break-up.” Sungjin groaned something close to a 'not helping’ which was muffled by his hands, Youngk smiled softly before moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “The idiot was the one who would look for me and kept insisting that he didn't want to lose me despite the break-up and in a way I wasn't ready to let him go either…” Sighing, Youngk started carding his fingers through Sungjin's hair while he spoke. “Wonpil will do that for you if things don't work out. I've seen the way he looks at you, you're his sun, Sungjin. You have the same weird ass taste in movies, you also share a huge appreciation for cheap soju, you complement each other to the point where your voices go the best together when you sing.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Sungjin asked dropping his hands from his face but not raising his head away from the comforting gesture.

“I'm not telling you all this so you to run across the hallway and confess the moment he comes home. I just think that whatever you decide to do with this recent discovery, there's no way Wonpil would want to lose you. I've seen the way you gravitate towards one another in a room full of people because one way or the other you're each other's safe haven.”

Finally, Sungjin raised his head to look at his best friend. “I'm sorry…” Youngk raised an eyebrow, frowning in confusion at the sudden apology before asking him what he meant. “I interrupted your cuddle session to unload all this crap on you.”

“Oi, we were trying to narrow down which song to cover for our next video. I don't really mind, of course if you're feeling guilty you can just order dinner and we'll call it even.” Sungjin couldn't help but smile at his best friends’ cheekiness.

Sungjin stood with a groan and stretched before exhaling feeling drained. “Chicken and beer, right? Let me get my phone then. Wanna help me pick a dish for my next video while we wait?” Chuckling at his friends overly excited response to both questions, Sungjin padded out of the room to get his phone.

Sungjin unlocked the phone with a smile as he opened his text messages.

 

**Wonpil ♥**

_On my way home! Chan was such a slave driver today =_=_ (1:26 pm)

 _I'm so tired T_T_ (1:27 pm)

 _Missed you! What are you up to?_ (1:27pm)

Sungjin smiled softly, noticing for the first how his heart skipped at the third message. He typed out a quick reply with a promise to hang out soon before ordering the food and crawling into bed with a chuckling Youngk.


End file.
